


You Wanna Bet?

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Car Impala (Supernatural), Dean asks Y/N out, Gambling, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Street Racing, The Impala (Supernatural), Y/N has some car issues, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N has some car trouble. Luckily, a fellow car-fanatic can help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,026
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 5 minutes, 40 seconds

The wind whistled loudly around me as I zipped down the empty midwestern road. Corn and fields stretched beside my path for miles, as far as the eye could see.

My hair, pulled back into a french braid, was beginning to lose strands as the wind pulled them out, but what did I care? It was just me, the sky, and my car. No better combination in the universe.

Suddenly, I felt the motor putter. I slowed down as the car began to stop and pulled off onto the shoulder. Confused, I scanned the dash. Out of gas. Crap.

I sighed, pulling out my phone to search for the nearest gas station, but couldn't find a signal. Just my luck.

Frustrated and somewhat annoyed with myself, I swung open the door and let it fall shut, locking it behind me. Wouldn't want anyone to try to take my baby.

I popped open the trunk and grabbed a backpack, tossing it over my shoulder and shutting the trunk behind me. I checked inside. A granola bar, water bottle, and some cash. Hopefully, the walk isn't too far.

I started back, thinking I might have passed a gas station during my drive. I'm pretty sure I did, but then again I could be wrong. I was pretty distracted.

Within fifteen minutes I was already tired. My feet ached, I was hot, and hope was fading. Dramatic for only fifteen minutes, I know.

Then I heard something. A beautiful something. A motor. And if I heard a motor, that meant that a car was coming this way. And if there's a car, then there must be a driver. Perhaps, with a bit of charm, he or she might drive me to the gas station.

Finally, I saw it peaking over a hill and coming towards me. I grinned and waved my arms. The car slowed down and parked right beside me. A man with long hair sat in the passenger's seat nearest to me.

"Hi!" I greeted, relieved.

He smiled. "Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I laughed heavily, "My car ran out of gas in about a fifteen-minute walk up the road."

The driver leaned over to look out the window. He was attractive with dark hair and green eyes. He smiled. "Need a ride?"

I nodded. "That'd be amazing."

He turned to the man with the long hair. "Sammy, why don't you go to the back?"

The man, Sam, looked insulted. "What?"

"Well you're not going to let the pretty girl sit in the back are you?"

Sam glared at him for a moment then huffily got out and went to the backseat. I opened and shut the door, sliding into the front and looking around. "A 1967 Chevy Impala, huh?"

The driver looked surprised. "You're into cars?"

"Hell yeah," I answered, "This thing is in good condition."

The driver smiled proudly. "You bet. She's my baby. My name's Dean."

"Y/N," I offered.

"Well, Y/N, let's go get that gas!" He spun the car around and we headed back, listening to classic rock the whole way. We eventually arrived and Dean bought the container of gas for me with a wink. Then we were back on the road until I saw my car in the distance.

"There," I pointed.

Dean nodded and pulled off behind my car and opened my door for me. Sam didn't leave the backseat, he just sat there angrily.

Dean let out a whistle. "Damn. '59 Ford Fairline 500 Skyliner, and in mint condition. How'd you get this baby?"

"It was my mom's. She ran an auto shop and taught me everything I know." I remembered fondly, scanning my car.

"Well, it looks great. Does it drive well?"

"Mmhmm. She's really fast," I said pridefully.

Dean smirked, "I'm sure. But she can't be as fast as my baby."

I raised a brow. "You wanna bet?"

"You're on. How about a race from here to that big oak tree up there?" He challenged, pointing to a tree in the distance. "If you win, I'll shut up and you get the bragging rights, plus one thing you want from me. And if I win, you owe me a date."

"You're on."

Dean grinned, jogging back to his Impala and telling Sam about the race. He quickly scrambled out of the car. I poured in the gas and set the container down beside Sam then got in, turning the key. The engine roared to life, making me excited. I turned into one of the lanes and Dean revved up his Impala and pulled up alongside me.

Sam begrudgingly gave the countdown. "On your marks. Get set. And I guess, go."

It took all my self-control not to stomp on the pedal, but I knew that'd be bad for my car, so instead, I started off fast and got faster and faster.

I was ahead, tearing through the countryside, my braid getting even messier than before. It was exhilarating and I felt so free.

Dean was starting to catch up but I floored the pedal and zoomed down the last stretch of road until I passed the oak tree and stopped, laughing breathlessly. Dean came in second not too many seconds after, looking mortified. I stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood, smirking at his defeat as he trudged over.

"I win!" I chirped.

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Ok. What do you want?"

I thought for a second, but my answer wasn't hard to think of. "You owe me a date."

"What?" He looked up, "But that was my prize. I lost."

I shrugged. "Well I still want to go on a date with you. So..." I pulled out a pen from my pocket and extended a hand. He felt around his pockets and found an empty gum wrapper that I could write on. "Here's my number."

He smiled, folding it carefully and putting it back in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you later, Y/N."

I smiled and went back to my car, driving off as Dean turned back to get his brother. I couldn't wait for my date!


End file.
